Lopunny's Pain
by aki9912
Summary: to fans of lucario's pain, this is a bit more about jennifer (the lopunny). there will be three original chapters as well as the epilogue with lucario. EPILOGUE IS EXTENDED IN THIS STORY MORE THAN IN LUCARIO'S PAIN! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. My Special Someone

Lopunny's Pain

Chapter 1

My Special Someone

Hey, this is Jenna. I have a child forming inside my tummy from the Lucario I love, he has told you our tale till chapter 8, but before the epilogue, me first.

Since I was born I was unusually happy, I came out of my mom smiling, happy to feel these brand new sensations, light, outside air, hands, everything was new to me. Let's start with my family, I am an only child, if you hadn't already figured.

My mom, former normal type military member, was a sexy, odd, experimental girl. In the service, she had mated with countless Pokémon, even enemies. She was madly in love with my father, she would carry out any sexual whim he could desire, blowjob, footjob, whatever fetish he thought of, she would gladly accept and do. Why, because my mom is a sex fiend, but she has an intimate relationship with him outside of sex. As a kid, most guys were intimidated by her, but my father watched her from the shadows. She had caught him and black mailed him into spending time with her, which my father didn't show any sign of objecting to.

As they grew older, my parents only got closer, as my dad asked my mom out to a dance, where everyone teased him because he was with her. He had stood up for my mom embarrassing her, so she decided to join the military to become stronger. She was place in the 9th Lopunny squadron, she eventually became the lieutenant of the squad. She came back one holiday and was in heat that my dad could not simply ignore, so he had to fuck her. That was when I started to come in.

My dad, he was a shy kid. As a young Buneary he was teased a lot, particularly by Tyrogue. One day he say mom picking flowers and talking to herself, which she had a habit of doing. He thought she was the prettiest Buneary he had seen.

My dad had stalked her for several weeks without her noticing, for she had no idea. He had been convinced a while ago that he was in love with her, and he was content in seeing her from a distance. He had drawn pictures of her, sniffed everything she had touched, adamantly and inconspicuously observing every move, every twitch, every remotely questionable gesture. One day, he was watching her from a treetop near a Beedrill hive. He was savagely attacked by the entire community of Beedrill forcing him of the tree near my mom.

"Who the heck are you and why were you doing in the trees," said my mom.

"My name is Cal, and I was… uh…" my dad tried to select his words carefully

"*gasp* You were stalking me, weren't you?" asked my mom as she eyed him suspiciously.

"No, I was… uh…"

"Shut up, I'm no dummy, if you don't want me to tell everyone everything about this then you must be my partner from now on, by the way, my name is Cherry."

My father had never been happier with or more fascinated with a girl than he was with my mom. Overtime they had gradually developed a strong, mutual feeling of love between them.

After the Christmas in which my dad had impregnated my mom with me, she was forcefully discharged from the military. She had actually went into a depression after this, but my dad kept encouraging her saying that after I was born she could go back to the military. The two Lopunny were very excited to have a child you see. There were some complications with me though, my mom, being toughened from being a military dog, well rabbit, and her hormones from her pregnancy caused her to take her frustration out on an unsuspecting Rhydon. She had served 2 weeks in prison but got out on a hormonal insanity plea. She was found not guilty and was able to have me 6 weeks later, I was a few days early. After having me, not too long after my mom tried to reenter the military but was told she was unable because she had had a child. You see after military she was a tough cookie, and jail only hardened her core even more. She seized an opportunity and almost struck and killed a guard in charge of recruiting, which is a crime in the Sinnoh Region, which earned her a life sentence with the death penalty.

After my mom's execution, my dad had secluded himself from the outside world, he wouldn't come out of his room, not even to eat. I just wanted to see him happy, and I knew about what he did with mom. I had told him that I may not be as good as mom, but hopefully I could be of help to him. I guess this was the beginning of my man problems…

**_A/N: THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE Lucario's PAIN SIDE STORY Lopunny's PAIN. I REALLY HOPE THE FANS WILL ENJOY THIS STORY. HERE ARE THE ACTUAL PLANS, AND UNLIKE THE Lucario's PAIN ONES, THESE WILL NOT BE ABANDONED._**

**_CHAPTER 1: MY SPECIAL SOMEONE_**

**_CHAPTER 2: MEN ISSUES_**

**_CHAPTER 3: THE RESULT OF BEING A GOOD PERSON_**

**_CHAPTER 4: EPILOUGUE (WILL BE SAME AS Lucario's PAIN EPILOUGUE)_**

**_AKI9912_**


	2. Men Issues

**LOPUNNY'S PAIN**

**CHAPTER **

**MEN ISSUES**

**WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS INCEST AND UNDERAGE DESCRIPTIONS, PLEASE DON'T READ IF NO LIKEY, SKIP STRAIGHT TO PARAGRAPH 4!**

I knew my dad had been without sex for a while, and frankly the thought of sex scared me because all of my friends talked about how their parents said they can get STDs. This was different from having sex with a friend though, this was someone I knew, some I trusted, someone I love and who loves me. One of the pairs of nurturing hands I had as a baby growing up were then teasing my pussy like I was a cheap tramp, and I was actually enjoying it. I don't know why but i actually like this sick feeling hat my dad s giving me, when i think back on it, it really disgusts me.

I felt my dad putting his tongue in my hole as I moan in pleasure encouraging him to go faster and harder. I remember every single sensation I felt, from ecstasy to pain. I felt the pleasure from my dad's tongue increase as he started to nibble on my clit causing me to reach my orgasm. I had peed, yes peed, all over my dad's face, to which he lapped up my bodily fluids happily. In reality I knew what I was doing to my father Lopunny was wrong, but as a young Buneary all I wanted was to make my dad happy. We do crazy things for people we love, don't we.

Eventually, he pulled out his Lopunny cock and made me suck on it, I tried my best, using my paws to trail behind my mouth, using my tongue to cover my tracks, flicking it over the tip giving my father an extra sense of pleasure. He actually said I sucked better than my mom which made me feel good, what kind of slut was I? I soon felt him start to force his cock into my vaginal opening and I blacked out.

I woke up several hours later in my room, sore with cum all over my body, dry come. I had no idea then but this would be the routine from now on: wake up, eat breakfast, eat dad, shower, fuck dad, eat dad again, sleep, and repeat. After about a month of this I decided to run away from home. I had no idea where I would I go but I knew I could never go back. Run, run, run, run, run, just keep running, I just need to keep running, if he catches me, it's all over, that's what I was thinking as I ran.

I came to a cave where I took refuge for the night, but my heart rate was so elevated and I was so scared I couldn't sleep. I had looked around the cave and was eventually spotted by another Lopunny.

"Mom, mom is that you?" the lady just chuckled at how cute I was.

"No, I'm sorry Jenna but I am not you mother, but I am here to help you in this time."

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Ah, yes, that is quite irrelevant right now, listen I know your father has been having sexual intercourse with you recently against your will, and you should hate him, but you have two options at this cave. This, The Cave of Precognit Mirages (cave that tells of events that will happen), will give you your two choice for the rest of your life. I you choose to forgive you father and go back, you will eventually achieve happiness, but never enough to become a Lopunny. If you choose a new life, you will meet an unusual man who will challenge everything you have believed until that point, that man you will love more than anything else, and as you accept him you shall be his mate. Turn back from this point know to go back to your former life, of go deeper into the cave to begin life anew."

Those were the exact words the woman said to me, I was still crying, but I was happy to have my angel with me, well I think she was my angel. I chose to walk further into the blackness, waving goodbye while I could still see the faintest resemblance of light, but the older Lopunny had vanished without a sound, just like the wind. I walked into total darkness to see a white light that emanated from my body and lit up the whole cave causing Zubat and Woobat recoiling in pain. I walked ahead still and instead of pain, I felt sheer bliss.

**A/N: THE Lopunny WAS Jenna IN THE FUTURE**


	3. The Result of Being a Good Person

**CHAPTER 3**

The bliss that comes when a new resolution is formed, when the world gives you a seed and it grows into an apple tree; the fresh taste of blood on a Sharpedo's tooth; or even the bliss of rebirth, that's what I'm feeling now, pure bliss. The feeling of evolving into something beautiful, that's what I feel now, the complete eminent embodiment of happiness and beauty. I don't know what kind of cave I have recently passed through but that Lopunny left me rather, hopeful, maybe all I ever needed was a little more hope, maybe dad too.

I started my way through the Ilex Forest seeing tons of Pokémon, Burmy, Caterpie, Weedle, Spinark, and even some Riolu and Budew. I enjoyed nature immensely ever since I was a small Lopunny, but now its amplified, it a complete infatuation now, but that is not the point of this chapter.

I walked through the forest for what seemed like an eternity full of overlapping circles, and ended up in a small town full of many kind, working, and generally happy Pokémon all with families. Some Pokémon were clerks at specialty stands, like fruits and cosmetics, while others were enjoying an evening walk, whether it be romantic or for the family. Me, I was taken in by the sights, busy looking around for any unusual looking Pokémon, for the Lopunny I met told me my mate would be most unusual indeed. From time to time I would bump into Pokémon and no matter how fierce they looked, they would smile at me and say. "I'm very sorry miss, excuse me." People in this town are very well mannered.

I eventually made my way to a home and the landlord said it was for sale. I talked to her about purchasing it, telling her I had no belongings, and no money and she must of pitied me, we made a deal in which I paid her 125 Pokedollars for 5 months, as the cost was 625. I thanked her, and she told me the first payment was due in three weeks. I decided to go through the kind town and look for a job.

I walked past a Pokemart to see a grey Kangaskhan with deep purple eyes come out. I noted that this abnormally colored Kangaskhan had no child in its pouch, it was either mateless or the female was somewhere else. I stood there studying him for a while, I actually hadn't noticed when he was staring right back at me with an inquisitive expression.

"Umm, hello miss?" he asked making sure I hadn't totally spaced out.

It took me a moment for my head to return back to reality. "Huh? OH! Hi, how are you Mr. Kangaskhan?"

"Please," he said, "Mr. Kangaskhan is my nephew, call me Michael." Is this man funny or what?

"Umm, I know it's kind of late, and I've never met you before, but Michael, lets go on a date," should I be doing this with a stranger so early.

"Oh, sorry, I just got dumped again, I have horrible luck with women."

"Oh, that's too bad, you know, everyone gets down sometimes, all we need is a confidence booster to pick us back up."

"Okay, fine, I'll go on a date with you if it will allow me to get home quicker."

So, there I was, walking down the street with a Kangaskhan who had just been dumped by some dumb girl, however, I just met my soul mate so I'm kind of happy all of this is happening. First on our date I take him to Whitney's Diner, a diner started by Whitney's Miltank, incidentally, the milk is free. I have never been to a diner before, but it is delicious, they have human food here, hamburgers, bacon, ham, Pidgeot, everything. I have a tall glass of milk fried Pidgeot and Mac and Cheese for a side. Kangaskhan order 3 hamburgers with a glass of beer. Well whatever, it is his money, not mine. I was actually happy he had liquor though, he was a much more fun person to be around with liquor, he was talking to me, making jokes, laughing with me, it was bliss, I cant believe he was so recently dumped.

Afterward, we caught a late night presentation of a romantic movie, very touchy feely. It was one of those movies where everyone kissed throughout and every kiss scene is a half hours long in the movie, however I noticed Michael was not disgusted, but humored with everything; while couples exchanged lovey-dovey kisses, we exchanged laughter at others expense, all in all, this was for the most part a fun night.

After the movie, we decided to go home and he ended up walking me home, this slightly intoxicated, recently dumped man was walking me home, and at the time I thought he was just being a gentleman, but unfortunately I was mistaken. When we got to my newly obtained home, we exchanged our goodbyes and he even kissed me deeply, in which I took in the strong scent of beer emanating from him and another scent, one I haven't smelled since my father. As I said goodbye he pushed me into the house, then the "fun" began.

I saw his 10 inch long manhood as he forced me to suck on it. I don't like sucking cock and I tried to push it out of my mouth, but to no avail. Michael put his paws on my head and forced me up and down violently on his cock; I had gagged a few dozen times but was drowned out by his loud moans. He came inside my mouth, his sticky baby making juice flowing out of my mouth while he fucked my face until he came in my mouth again. After that he wasted no time, and while I was coughing from choking on his semen, he repositioned himself over my vagina and entered me quickly. It hurt so badly, something so huge abruptly coming into my body, not only that, he pumped in and out flawlessly like a pro. He was so rough and I hated that, but what I hated most was how much I enjoyed it, for every thrust into me, he hit that right spots.

After what seemed like an eternity I blacked out. When I awoke I was lying on the floor, a strange scent emanated from me while I felt crust on my body. That was when my hatred for men began. soon found my uncle who is a Linoone (my grandmother was quite social), and paid my landlord in advance. Eventually I took up picnicking on a hill. One day I saw something unusual, a red and black jackal looking Pokémon, who looked quite cute. I walked up while thinking, whatever happened before is in the past, for this must be the mate that Lopunny was talking about.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS WAS CHALLENGING FOR ME TO WRITE, BUT THE PAYBACK BY JAMES BROWN SAW ME THROUGH THE END. PLEASE DON'T READ THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED Lucario's PAIN, EXCEPT CHAPTER 9, FOR CHAPTER 9 AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THIS STORY ARE THE SAME. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!_**


	4. Epilogue (extended version)

_**EPILOGUE**_

_**THIS IS IT, THE END OF Jason AND Jenna TOGETHER. PLEASE ENJOY.**_

As Jason stood at the little kiosk seemingly in the middle of nowhere, he was dying of boredom. He was not doing this because he likes it, but because he love Jenna. He was stand at the fruit stand since he "replaced" the former clerk and told his boss that he quit. This was a suitable job because his beloved Jenny came here everyday for dinner supplies, and it was nearby too. The sun was starting to settle with a beautiful red-orange on the horizon, signaling to Jason it was almost quitting time.

"Ah, thank god," he said to himself. He felt a little shiver of cold start to form, as it isn't as warm as it was earlier in the day. As if by magic he felt a warm cotton scarf form around his neck.

"Hey there cutie, are you ready to come home?" said his impregnated mate that he loved more than anything.

"Yeah," he said as they walked off toward their home.

As Jason and Jenna walked home happily, hand in hand, they both had very wide smiles smeared across their faces. This surprise Jason once he realized it, he also realized that since his mom died, he had never been so happy with another soul in his life that wasn't Jenna. Jason looked over and looked over Jenna curiously with a look of enticement and a look of confusion mashed into one glance.

"What," she said to him.

A took Jason a few minutes to process and retaliate to what Jenna just said, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Jenny."

When the couple arrived at their home, Jason was welcomed with steamed Sitrus Berries, a hug, and a kiss, which were all provided by Jenna. The two were ever so close since Jason's color change, and it seemed that Jenna's pregnancy hormones brought them even closer. At times, Jenna would seem to love everything and everyone, and then she would retreat to her room to cry about how all the men in her life end up hurting her one way or another. One time she started yelling at Jason for sleeping longer than he usually does, but as soon as she comes down from her mood swings, Jenna always showers Jason with her affection.

Jason sat down and gulped down the Sitrus berries on the plate happily and hungrily. After his dinner, Jenna migrated over to him and laid herself down in his arms, and the two fell asleep with each other, cuddling closely; some might call it sickening how lovey-dovey they were acting, those who were jealous of their intimacy.

That night, Jenna had nightmares of those men she thought about during her mood swings. She had a dream in which she stood as Buneary in her room drawing pictures on her wall and all of a sudden, a large Lopunny walks in with a hard cock. Jenna gets pinned to the wall and raped hard all night. She then starts running through a forest later and evolves. She comes to a large town and meets a gray Kangaskhan, who rapes her after he takes her home, just Jenna's father. She starts going on picnics the next day after she was raped and meets a red and black Lucario. She takes him in like a stray cat and is excessively nice to him, which in return earns her a mate. Then she sees happy times with Jason and two kids. Then the gray Kangaskhan comes back and tries to attack her but is quickly dealt with by her mate, the one she is so madly in love with right now.

She awoke abruptly in pain and sweating with Jason kneeling down at her side, staring at her crotch with a serious face on.

"Jason, I think the egg is coming," said Jenna.

"Yeah, I had expect so, you had been grunting and sweating throughout the night, I'm surprised you hadn't woken up yet," Jason said.

Jenna let out a long, painful scream followed by a tiring groan, followed by an oval shaped bulge moving closer to her pelvis. Jason saw this and grabbed her paw and held it so tightly, to tell her he had no intention on leaving her, while encouraging Jenna to push harder, even if it hurt her. After several minute when by, Jenna pushed very hard, so much so that her brown face turned a red-violet and a vein in her forehead pulsed so much it looked as if it would burst any second. This went on for about 30 second, 30 seconds in which Jenna couldn't breathe because of how hard she was pushing. Eventually, a cream-ish egg with sea green polka dots on it popped out of her vagina, followed by a second one.

Jason looked in astonishment at Jenna's vagina, watching it twitch vigorously every few seconds, and then he looked at the eggs, which were what appeared to be a healthy color. Jason took one egg in each arm and showed them to his sore, exhausted mate, to which she squealed excitedly in delight to hold and rock the egg back and forth in her motherly cradle.

Over the following weeks, three and a half actually, Jason had taken a paid vacation off from the fruit stand, which meant it closed, meaning for three weeks Jason and Jenna had to eat freshly picked fruits. Jason had taken the vacation in honor of his children for on the final day of his vacation, he and Jenna witnessed an amazing feat. In each egg, two similar cracks appeared in each, then another, then two more, and then another two, then finally two Pokémon, who appeared to be sweating, came out of the eggs and cranked their necks vigorously and searched inquisitively around the room. Both Pokémon seemed to be female. On resembled a Riolu, I was brown, and on the end of its ears, near its feet, and every where its spikes would be, there were yellow clouds of fur, resembling a Lopunny's. The other was a blue and black Buneary with spike in its chest and on the back of its palms. The two seemed to have features the other should have, but that made them all the more special.

"What should we name them, Jason?" asked Jenna.

"We should name them Nicki and Jeule," said Jason without second thoughts, and the two never looked back on their decision.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF BOTH Lucario's PAIN AND Lopunny's PAIN. IT TOOK A LOT FOR ME TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THIS._**

**_ THIS IS THE Lopunny's PAIN EXCLUSIVE VERSION._**

**_WRITTEN IN Lopunny's P.O.V.:_**

I love my kids, I do, and I love my mate, Jason as well. Lately I have been having problems in my dreams, the dreams involve all the men I have been sexually entangled with, Michael is dead, I know, but my father… I don't know what happened to him. Our kids are about a year old now, so they have just started talking and I just started home schooling them, they are everything I could ever want them to be, and more, well, except still for five minutes.

I have been thinking to myself for a while, the kids are in their sleep, which is actually a spare room I didn't bother to tell Jason about, it had slipped my mind. Jason sees me now and he is walking to me.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" he questions. I love that name Jenny.

"It's about my father," I start, "he, I wonder if he is still alive. He raped me like Michael did, but when I was a Buneary…"

"KIDS, WE ARE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" Jason yells out rather obnoxiously.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because I am going to kill him, I can NOT stand people like Michael, like your father, like MY father, I hate them."

Now from my understanding, Jason's father was just unnecessarily malicious to everyone around him; my father was just hurt and lonely, but still, all my life I wanted revenge for what he did to me, even though I may have initiated it all.

After the kids, Nicki and Jeule are awoken, we all departed the house. We traveled the very same route I had traveled long ago but in reverse. We traveled through the heart of the town, then to a forest, where Nicki and Jeule encountered bug Pokémon for the first time.

"What's that one mommy?" questioned Nicki, the one who preferred me over Jason, as she was very, very girly.

"Oh, that is a Weedle," I reply happily.

Jeule, the little daddy's girl, who seems a tad like a tom-girl, rubbed her hand spike and asked Jason, "What is that?"

"That, is a little bitch faced Lopunny who is about to be killed by daddy," both Nicki and Jeule gasped at this, as they attacked Jason telling him not to say bad words or that he would kill me, I guess they were unaware that the Lopunny he was angry at was my father.

We made it to the cave where I had met that Lopunny a while back, but something was weird, everything was off. My vision appeared like one of those old, crackling films from the early 20th century, not only that, everything was weird. I had became a Buneary, Nicki had the physical traits of a normal Riolu, well normal to the rest of the world, Jeule looked like you average Buneary as well, and Jason was red and black, just like when I had met him. We walked out of the cave and saw a Buneary getting molested in what appeared to be a simulated screen, it wasn't the actual environment, yet it was all around us. It took me a minute before I realized what I was watching, this was what it would look like, watching me get raped, suddenly the nightmares were back, every thought and memory of my dad and Michael flashed around me as well as in my head, everything was weird. This was different from a nightmare though, I couldn't wake up and shake it off, this was real, this happened, and I'm seeing from a third person, then suddenly I left my body, I was reliving everything, the feeling of losing my virginity, the feeling of being raped repeatedly, the love and warmth of Jason, everything was experienced again, the unimaginable pain I had endured before and I am enduring now brought me to my knees, then into blackness.

Then I saw it, I saw my mother, as a child, an orphan, my father, another nerdy guy, Jason, a confused and hurt person, and me, I truly saw and remembered my inner turmoil, how it effected the way everyone except how Jason looked at me. Jason, Jason was the answer to my problems; Jason makes my worries go away, Jason is my savior…

Then everything stopped and we were all normal. I led our team back to my old home, I don't think I am emotionally ready for this, but if he is to die…

I opened my door and was shocked at what I saw: a tired, hunched, depressed looking Lopunny with a nearly colorless coat. This Lopunny was my father, the same father who had raped me, then, that is when I saw, finally, I knew his pain, all the time he had been alone, eating nothing, saying nothing, almost dead, it was sad. I knew all this time though; I knew it would end up like this since my mom had died, I just didn't want to accept it. When I ran away, he completely lost it, he stopped doing everything except breathing, I saw he hadn't slept since I left, his eyes had become my own; his eyes shifted to me for a split second and uttered the word, "Cherry…" I then made up my mind, for his eyes, pleaded for mercy.

In a matter of moments, I had seen everything I had not as a child, it was a never ending rotation of depression that I could end, that I will end, now.

"Jason," I begin speaking, choking over my word, tears streaming down my eyes, "do it fast, in the least painful way, for his sake, please."

I covered Nicki and Jeule's eyes, I knew he understood. He jabbed his spike through my father's old, fragile body, killing him on impact. In my head his voice sounded with a sad, _thank you, Jenna, _and looked up to the sky, tears showing, a smile on my face.

"Your welcome…"


End file.
